Juste une petite cicatrice
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un two-shoot Steve/Danny situé juste après l'épisode 6x25. Pure bromance.


**Juste une petite cicatrice**

Un court Two-Shoot Steve/Danny post épisode 6x25. Dans ma dernière fiction, je parlais des cicatrices invisibles de Danny. Du coup, l'idée m'est venue d'écrire une fiction sur les cicatrices visibles et de situer l'histoire juste après l'épisode final de la S6.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

 **Steve**

C'était juste une petite cicatrice. Ni très grande, ni très large. Non, c'était juste une petite cicatrice à peine visible à l'œil nu. Pourtant, cette cicatrice jouait désormais un rôle important dans la vie de Steve McGarrett, leader du 5-0. Elle lui rappelait jour après jour que sa vie avait changé, irrémédiablement changé depuis son dernier passage à l'hôpital.

L'ancien SEAL qui avait l'habitude des missions dangereuses, avait déjà été blessé de nombreuses fois mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours su garder le contrôle de la situation. Il connaissait bien le danger, savait y faire face et ne s'était jamais soucié des cicatrices récoltées au passage. Pourtant, son corps conservait quelques traces des différentes blessures auxquelles il avait été confronté. Mais Steve n'y avait jamais attaché d'importance. Il avait bien d'autres priorités. Il était le leader de l'unité d'élite d'Hawaï, il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre à s'attarder sur des menus détails. Voilà comment il considérait ses cicatrices. Comme un détail sans importance.

Jusqu'à cette dernière mission qui avait si mal tournée. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Steve avait entièrement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Et aujourd'hui, il en payait lourdement le prix. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Danny de lui donner la moitié de son foie. Il avait dû accepter cette insupportable idée que son partenaire s'était mis deux fois en danger lui-même pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait dû aussi s'accoutumer à ce fait indéniable, il avait à présent dans son corps une moitié d'organe vital qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Et sans cette greffe il serait mort, une autre évidence avec laquelle il avait dû apprendre à vivre. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu Lou, Steve n'était pas indestructible. Cette cicatrice qu'il haïssait et aimait à la fois en était bien la preuve.

C'était juste une petite cicatrice. Ni très grande, ni très large. C'était juste la première cicatrice à laquelle l'impétueux leader du 5-0 accordait de l'importance. Parce que cette cicatrice n'était vraiment pas banale. Non, cette cicatrice avait une histoire et pas n'importe quelle histoire. Une histoire basée sur l'amitié et la générosité de son incroyable partenaire. C'était pourquoi Steve aimait cette cicatrice, car grâce à elle il se sentait relié encore un peu plus à Danny. Il avait un petit morceau de son frère d'arme et de route à l'intérieur de lui. Précieux et inoubliable cadeau de son partenaire qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour sauver celle de son meilleur ami. C'était également pour cette même raison que Steve haïssait cette cicatrice. Parce qu'elle était aussi un douloureux rappel de l'immense dette qu'il avait désormais envers Danny.

Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et qu'il était trop tard pour éprouver des regrets. La greffe avait été réalisée alors qu'il n'était pas en état de s'y opposer. Il avait longtemps éprouvé ce sentiment de culpabilité parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune prise sur les événements ce fameux jour.

Puis, il avait fini par réaliser que s'il voulait aller de l'avant, il devait se résigner à accepter que cette greffe avait été une décision prise par son partenaire et non par lui. C'était la décision de Danny et pas la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas changer cet état de fait et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter les conséquences de cette décision. C'était difficile c'était éprouvant mais petit à petit il y était parvenu. Ce fut le début de sa guérison émotionnelle. Steve s'aperçut ensuite que son état d'esprit avait changé depuis son opération. C'était indéniable il n'était plus le même depuis la greffe. Il y avait l'ancien Steve et le nouveau Steve.

Ce nouveau Steve qui chaque jour depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, avait éprouvé une réelle reconnaissance à être toujours en vie. Même, il avait eu l'impression bizarre d'avoir eu droit à une deuxième chance, une nouvelle vie. Ce nouveau Steve qui voulait prouver à son donneur qu'il appréciait son geste. Médicaments, régime alimentaire, suivi médical régulier, l'ancien SEAL s'était astreint à suivre toutes ces nouvelles règles de vie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger son nouveau foie. Pas après tout ce que Danny avait fait pour lui. C'était sa façon de dire merci à son donneur.

À long terme, d'après les médecins, la cicatrice devrait finir par s'estomper. Mais dans l'immédiat, Steve était satisfait de pouvoir la regarder tous les jours. Après avoir frôlé de si près la mort, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était toujours vivant. Pour cela, il lui suffisait alors de regarder sa cicatrice. Elle lui prouvait que même si la bataille avait été rude, elle n'avait pas été perdue. Pas encore. Il avait eu un sursis. Il était toujours là. Bien vivant et bien décidé à le rester encore longtemps.

Avec le temps, son sentiment de culpabilité s'était amenuisé. Il s'était fait à ces différents changements dans sa vie, et avait fini par accepter sa greffe. De plus, son partenaire s'était bien remis de son opération et leur duo était plus que jamais solide. Ils étaient désormais liés d'une nouvelle manière. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas au leader du 5-0 bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute ! Mais, en son for intérieur, il l'admettait volontiers, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'un autre donneur. Danny était son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route depuis plus de 6 ans aussi Steve attachait une grande importance à leur relation si particulière. Il ne pouvait nier que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Danny s'était encore renforcé depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même journée. Il était fier d'être son ami, fier d'être l'ami d'un véritable héros, fier de cette relation unique qu'il avait avec son partenaire.

Aussi, depuis son opération, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir et de prendre quelques bonnes résolutions pour prouver à Danny que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouverait un moyen de commencer à rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers son partenaire.

Bref, aujourd'hui, après un petit temps d'adaptation et d'acceptation, Steve avait le sentiment d'avoir maintenant entièrement repris le contrôle de sa vie.

C'était juste une petite cicatrice mais pour le leader du 5-0, cette cicatrice n'était vraiment pas ordinaire. Elle était devenue son garde-fou. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait deux choses essentielles. Qu'il était toujours en vie parce qu'un héros de l'ombre avait veillé sur lui. Qu'il devait profiter de cette deuxième chance qu'il lui avait été offerte. Plus que jamais Steve se sentait vivant et ressentait cet appel à la vie. Un appel auquel il comptait bien répondre avec bien sûr Danny à ses côtés.

 **Danny**

C'était juste une petite cicatrice. Ni très grande, ni très large. Non, c'était juste une petite cicatrice à peine visible à l'œil nu. Mais Danny Williams n'y attachait aucune importance. En fait, il l'ignorait totalement cette cicatrice. Il préférait se concentrer sur le concret, sur le réel. Steve était en vie, voilà tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Une belle victoire alors que le spectre de la mort avait rodé autour de Steve McGarrett. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Steve l'avait écouté.

Dans l'avion juste avant d'atterrir, Danny lui avait carrément interdit de mourir. Même si ce dernier était alors inconscient, Danny se plaisait à croire que son partenaire l'avait entendu. Et pourtant à ce moment précis, la partie était encore bien loin d'être gagnée. Steve était alors dans un sale état, grièvement blessé, perdant tout son sang.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Danny avait dû prendre les commandes du Cessna alors qu'il n'avait jamais piloté de sa vie. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, que trop conscient des risques encourus, il avait réussi par miracle à garder son sang-froid et à poser l'appareil sur la plage.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il faisait toujours des cauchemars sur cet atterrissage d'urgence. Il espérait bien de jamais avoir à revivre une telle situation. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en refusant d'amerrir et les événements lui avaient donné raison. Le temps alors gagné avait été décisif pour remporter une première victoire sur la mort. Ce dont Danny se félicitait encore aujourd'hui.

Sa seule préoccupation étant alors Steve, il n'avait sur le moment prêté aucune attention à son propre état de santé. Certes, il avait bien entendu lors du choc un léger craquement au niveau de ses côtes et il avait ressenti aussitôt après une légère douleur respiratoire. Mais encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il avait refusé de se faire soigner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait une affaire bien trop urgente à régler.

Aussi, à peine Steve admis aux urgences, Danny s'était lancé à la poursuite de son nouvel objectif. Il avait besoin d'être dans l'action, d'être dans le mouvement, pour ne pas penser à son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas envisager son futur sans Super-Seal à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi plutôt que de rester à tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente, il avait préféré se focaliser sur la préparation d'un plan d'attaque. Plan qui avait marché et qui avait permis au 5-0 de boucler l'enquête. Mais Danny avait du se faire violence lors de l'assaut, car il avait bien failli franchir à nouveau la ligne. Il avait poursuivi et blessé celui qui avait attaqué leur avion puis avait pointé son arme sur lui, prêt à l'achever. Finalement le bon sens l'avait emporté et il avait réussi non sans mal à se dominer. Une petite satisfaction personnelle. Mais cette satisfaction avait été de courte durée. Son téléphone avait alors sonné. C'était l'hôpital. Le docteur voulait les voir immédiatement. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

À voir la mine grave du médecin, Danny se doutait bien que ce dernier n'allait pas leur annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Une greffe. Steve avait besoin de toute urgence d'une greffe de foie sinon il allait y rester. Pour Danny, la question ne se posa même pas, sa décision fut prise bien avant que le médecin ne finisse d'exposer la situation. Aussi, ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'il se désigna immédiatement comme volontaire. Il ignora délibérément les protestations des autres membres de son équipe, de même qu'il ignora les mises en garde du médecin sur les conséquences possibles de cette opération pour sa propre santé. Il ne voyait qu'une chose. SuperSeal avait besoin de cette transplantation et Danny n'était pas du genre à se dérober. Steve était son partenaire, son meilleur ami depuis plus de six ans alors il n'y avait qu'une seule option possible. C'était **son** choix, **sa** volonté, **sa** décision.

Obtenant finalement gain de cause auprès du médecin, et après avoir donné quelques instructions à ses collègues, il fut ensuite emmené pour être préparé. Obéissant aux différentes demandes du personnel médical, il se laissa examiner sans broncher et suivi scrupuleusement toutes les consignes données. Il était déjà passé par là pour Charlie aussi il connaissait déjà un peu le processus. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt anxieux de nature, il se sentait pour une fois relativement serein. Certes, le risque zéro n'existait pas mais il avait décidé de faire confiance à l'équipe médicale.

Il allait donner une moitié de son foie à Steve et il comptait bien s'entendre dire à son réveil que la greffe avait été une réussite. Tout autre scénario était inenvisageable. Sa dernière pensée consciente juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut pour son partenaire. « _T_ _iens le coup,_ _Steve, tu entends, tiens le coup !_ _Toi et moi c'est pas encore fini,_ _pas encore, pas maintenant. Je compte bien te retrouver à mon réveil alors t'as intérêt à assurer SuperSeal_ _»_ _._

Lorsqu'il émergea de l'anesthésie plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Pour se rappeler pourquoi c'était lui qui se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Steve, la greffe, l'avion, subitement tout cela lui revient en mémoire. Est ce que Steve était toujours en vie ? Est ce que l'opération s'était bien déroulée ? S'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne à son chevet pour répondre à ses questions, un mouvement de panique le saisit brusquement. Est ce que cela signifiait que ? Fort heureusement, Kono ne tarda à pas venir l'informer du succès de la transplantation. Elle ne put rester que quelques minutes à son chevet procédure médicale oblige mais pour Danny ce fut le plus beau moment de cette journée cauchemardesque.

Soulagé, apaisé, heureux, il savoura alors pleinement cette nouvelle victoire de la vie sur la mort avant de tranquillement se rendormir. Le reste appartenait à l'histoire.

C'était juste une petite cicatrice. Ni très grande, ni très large. Non, c'était juste une petite cicatrice à peine visible à l'œil nu. Mais Danny Williams n'y attachait aucune importance. C'était juste le résultat de la meilleure décision qu'il avait jamais prise au cours de sa vie. Une décision qui avait permis à Steve de remporter la victoire contre la mort.

SuperSeal était en vie voilà ce tout qui comptait. Pas d'avoir une nouvelle cicatrice. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec ce danger public qu'était Steve McGarrett, Danny s'était habitué à en avoir toujours plus des cicatrices. Alors une de plus ou de moins quelle différence ?

Fin.

Une petite review, please ?

PS: Voilà c'est sans doute ma dernière fic (pour le moment) sur Hawaï 5-0. Envie de changer un peu de série.


End file.
